


【我翔】妈咪的第二弹（R）

by Linyi01



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 是妈咪- 预警了- 可有可无的丝袜和写到一半就忘了的围裙





	【我翔】妈咪的第二弹（R）

 

         睁眼时我看到妈咪的腿在我面前。职业装的短裙下是被黑色丝袜包裹着的腿，薄薄的丝袜在膝盖和大腿被撑的变薄，透出他的肤色。我伸手摸了上去。

丝袜的触感不如妈咪的大腿，我迷迷糊糊地把手伸进了他的大腿内侧想再往里探一些。头上被打了一下我才清醒过来，连忙把手收回来。

 

         妈咪让我不要在沙发上睡觉，说今天爸爸不回家了，由他来做晚饭。系上爸爸平时做饭用的围裙，围裙下摆正好盖过膝盖，比职业装的裙子稍微长了些。

我坐在沙发上看妈咪在厨房里忙活。其实妈咪做菜还是可以的，只是概率的问题，有时候会很好吃，有时候连菜都做不成。不过我总是很担心他的，因为他好久没下厨了，上一次做菜还是爸爸在边上指导的。于是我跑进厨房，趴在吧台上看他切菜。妈咪做事情总是很认真的，只是切下的萝卜片确实薄厚不一。

 

         睡了一天的我一点都不饿，妈咪也刚和影山叔叔吃完下午茶。

 

         我走进厨房，从背后抱住他。他正在水池旁洗菜，被抱住时像是被吓了一跳，笑着说在厨房乱来太危险了。一边把手上的菜放到砧板上，一边关了水，转过身亲我。他稍微踮起脚，双臂环过我的脖子，把嘴凑到我的脸前。我咬住他的下唇，丰厚的嘴唇在我齿间变得发烫，他用舌头顶着我的牙，配合我的动作。我吮吸起他的舌尖，含进嘴里。他嘴里还有甜甜的奶油味，我像是品尝柔软的海绵蛋糕一样轻咬着他的舌。控制不好力道弄痛了他，喉咙里漏出一声哼声，我才舔了两下咬破的地方算是安慰他。

 

         大理石的台面有些凉。当我解开他的制服裙把它脱下，把妈咪抱上台面时他倒吸了口气，抓着我的胳膊要重新站回地上。但我按住了他的腿，隔着围裙和丝袜。他还没来得及质疑我的恶趣味就被摸得没了心情，我的手钻进他的大腿之间。他的性器被丝袜的加厚部分裹住，突起了一个小包，大腿处的丝袜变得透明，白皙的肌肤颜色从中透出来。我撩起围裙，把脸埋到他试图合上的腿间。我一点点舔舐着丝袜，但那上面是他自己的气味。我不想脱下难得的丝袜，即使那质感让我的舌头发麻。于是询问他可以撕开吗。他犹豫了一下，点了点头。

         我用力扯开他的丝袜，用力得让他惊叫一声，不得不抱住我来保持平衡。扯开一个小口后一丝丝的黑线包裹着他的大腿，腿上柔软的肉从那之间透出来。我终于把腿间加厚的部分撕开，三角的内裤没有包裹住他的性器。我的嘴唇吻上他的性器，把内裤扯开，含住已经勃起一些的阴茎。他的手在我脑后，围裙下摆被他自己含在嘴里，发出些呜呜的声音像是拒绝，但手上却用力让我含进更多的。我含入一半时轻轻吮吸起来，温柔地挤压着他的性器，舌尖每一次舔过顶端的小孔，他的大腿都会试图夹紧，嘴里也发出哼声。

 

         我不想浪费太多的时间，虽然我知道没有人会打扰我们，但我总是着急着想好好品尝妈咪。我让他坐到台面边，半个屁股在台面外边，他只能抓着我，或撑着桌子来让自己不摔倒地上。内裤被别在性器的一旁，沿着会阴看下去是我妄想已久的小洞。他每次呼吸时穴口都会微微张开又合上。明明和每周都要爸爸做爱，但还是那么紧致又好看的小洞。我用手指轻轻戳开洞口，他朝后仰，撑在桌上，放松着身体配合我的动作。腿分得更开，被丝袜包住的富有肉感的大腿根微微颤抖着，是因为期待我的进一步动作而兴奋地颤抖着。他踩在我肩上，正好方便我凑近了去舔小穴口。

         我仔细地用舌尖挠过每一处，把脸埋在他的会阴，呼吸着他的气味。他总是香香的，不知道是香水还是体香，甜甜的，又像太阳的味道，温暖极了。我有些兴奋，像幼犬一样一下下舔着那里，动作也变得粗糙起来。

 

         “啊…宝贝……快……”妈咪顺着我的动作轻声叫起来，手按着我的头，不知是想推开还是让我贴得更紧。妈咪也太骚了，光是舔了几下就快要去了。妈咪的大腿在我脸侧，本来蹬在我肩上的双腿无力地滑了下去，脚后跟抵在我的背上，把我禁锢在了他的双腿间。他突然弓起腰，绷紧了腿上的肌肉，从嗓子里挤出几声沙哑的呻吟。紧贴着我脸的大腿根颤抖起来，舌尖碰着的穴口小小地开合着。妈咪长长地呼出了一口气，又吸了吸鼻子，慢慢平复着呼吸。

         “哈、、好棒……”妈咪揉了揉我的脑袋，像夸奖我一样。

         我不舍地离开他的小洞，最后还吮吸了一口会阴处，他又抖了一下，还推了一下我的肩膀。

         “妈咪，我可以进去吗？”我解开裤带，运动裤已经被顶起一个小帐篷，妈咪肯定不忍心让我自己去解决。

         果然，妈咪点了点头。

 

         手指在紧致的小洞里探索着，我毫无章法地在甬道里弯起手指，试图寻找让他享受的那点。我正咬着他的乳首，用牙齿轻轻地咬住立起来的小点，舌尖在乳孔那儿来回划过，另一只手包住他的乳房，反复揉捏着，用手指擦过乳头时他会浑身一颤，还会小声地惊叫。

         体内的手指找到了一片稍微凸起来一些，比周围要粗糙一点的地方，我弯起手指按了按，妈咪果然浪叫出声，我又在那儿逗了他一会儿，被他轻声催促，便握着性器慢慢挤进小洞里。

         和妈咪做爱不需要润滑，他的小洞很湿，也不用担心他吃不进我的性器。我坚定地一点点把性器送进去，伞状的顶端划过较浅的敏感点时他缩着身子，抓着我手臂的手指都泛了白。他的腰发软，要抱着我才不用躺到冰凉的台面上，我环着他的背，把性器全部递进他的体内。

         妈咪的腿夹着我的腰，挺着胸让我摸摸他的乳房。我边照顾他的胸部，边慢慢抽插起来。低头看去，小穴口的软肉被翻出来一些，肉红色包裹着我的性器。为了操干得更深，我用手抓住他的大腿往外分开了些，他贴着我的身子保持平衡。还没有脱下的丝袜很滑，手指按着的地方陷进去，他洁白的大腿露出得更多。他的小洞吞吐着我的性器，每次进到里面时他都会小声地叫一下，蹭在我的耳边，嘴里的热气打到我的耳朵上，让我全身发麻。

         性器被火热的甬道包裹而带来的快感像电流穿过脊椎似的遍布全身。我忍不住加大了力气，操干得更努力，每一次撞在他身上都发出啪的声音。每一次都稳稳地操到敏感点上，把他顶得往回缩，又按着他的腰压在我的身上。他哭叫起来，带着哭腔的呻吟不住地发抖。

         甬道又紧了些，让我的性器有些难运动，是他高潮的前兆。他的大腿靠着我的腰，打着颤，没有力气夹紧。小穴里似乎更湿了，滑滑的液体被我的性器挤出来，流到桌上或滴在地上。他没有力气撑着台面，只能缩在我怀里，我含住他的嘴唇，把他高潮时的淫叫全吞了进去，感受着他小穴里的痉挛。他只会张着嘴喘气了，眼泪积在眼角，喉咙里发出一点呜咽声。前端慢慢流出的乳白色液体全都顺着他挺立的性器流到会阴，到穴口，和小穴里的体液混在一起。我又用力操了一下，他挣扎着，前端又有一股精液流出来。

         “唔…好爽……宝贝、”妈咪抬头看着我，迷离的大眼睛勾走了我的理智。我在他的体内胡乱撞了几下，直到把精液射进他的小洞里。

“啊啊……”他仰头亲上我的嘴唇，丰厚的嘴唇轻轻地印上我的嘴角，慢慢转而用舌尖舔着我的下唇。这是给我的奖励，我搂着他的颈部，回应着温柔的亲吻。

 

      “妈咪，下次还可以吗？”

      下次爸爸不回家的时候，妈咪还是我的吗？

 

      “小傻子，想要的话什么时候都可以。”

      妈咪用腿夹了夹我的腰，环着我肩膀的手臂把我朝他怀里搂过去。


End file.
